


First Assignment

by Magiccazza



Series: Andromeda 6 [4]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bodyguard, First Meetings, Other, Rebellion, Royalty, royal child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiccazza/pseuds/Magiccazza
Summary: Having Vexx on the ship with Damon, Ryvera is reminded how they and the other two were actually very much alike and why they get along so well. It then also reminded them of when they first met Vexx.
Relationships: Vexx Serif/Traveler
Series: Andromeda 6 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822147
Kudos: 10





	First Assignment

Ryvera looked over the maps of the terminal as they travelled, trying to get a grip of their bearings trying to be the team’s navigator. Both Vexx and Damon were in the room. Being with the two most deadly people on the ship was…

_Annoying._

“So do you often go behind Zovack’s back like this, Serif?” Damon chuckled as he leaned against the opposite wall of the bridge with a couple of muffins in hand, talking across the room to Vexx. “Or are you just having a little rebellious streak?” Vexx mirrored Damon smirk, determined to not be out-snarked by the Cursan.

“You’re one to talk, Reznor.” The back and forth between the two caused an eyebrow to twitch. Oh great, there were two of them now… Usually, this kind of behaviour was something that they could get behind but right now, it was just giving them a headache. Ryvera leaned forwards and rubbed their temple.

“Is it me or did the snarky attitude of this ship sudden increase by a factor of 2?” They exasperatedly turned to face the two accompanying them. Vexx tilted his head slightly at the sudden outburst.

“Actually, it’s 1.5.” He chuckled. “You’re not so different from us.” A smile did actually find its way onto Ryvera’s face, though they quickly turned back to the navigation terminal.

Why did they find the two assholes so easy to get along with…?

At least, they _did_ with Vexx since they decided to become friends rather than a guard and his assignment.

\---

“Father, I don’t need a personal guard!” Ryvera protested as they briskly walked after King Fenris. They were wearing their formal garb much to their discomfort since they were called in for a meeting. Ryvera’s hair was pinned to the side of their head with a bejewelled clip, as the symbol of their royal lineage, the silver circlet of the royal child, sat on their head. “I’m perfectly fine with taking care of myself!” As much as Ryvera tried to protest, their father would not listen. They had already reached the throne room before Kind Fenris turned to Ryvera.

“You are my child, I will not have you go around running amok like you usually do without someone to make sure you’re safe!” He growled quietly. After taking a breath, he reached forwards to straighten up the deep blue waistcoat with hand-embroidered gold foliage on. The tail of the waistcoat extended to their knees. Underneath, they donned a white silk shirt. It was fashionable, yes. But the amount of pompous royal energy from it irked them. Especially when they shouldn’t get it dirty.

“Come now, my child. It’s for my sake as well.” He murmured. Ryvera looked away with a sigh. Fixing their cuffs, they took a moment before looking back at their father.   
“It would be so much easier if I were to be a part of the Orsanna’s guard.” They frowned. “Then at least I’d have Sorren with me too.” King Fenris just sighed.

“We can discuss what you want to do later.” He turned to enter the throne room. The guards and servants all bowed at his entrance. Following suit, Ryvera joined their father by his throne, stood relaxed with their hand behind their backs. Before them, below the dais, there stood a red headed Kitalphan like Ryvera themselves. After their father went through all of the official introduction and all the boring business, the red-headed Kitalphan stood up. Ryvera instantly locking on to the green eyes.

“Lieutenant Vexx Serif, you shall be the personal guard of my youngest child, Ryvera Xanthra Peg’asi…” the rest of King Fenris’s words drown out as Ryvera sighed, their mind starting to wander away from the throne room. This was so boring. Nothing would be better than getting away from here to run around the city’s roofs.

-

For a while, it was… strange. Everyone else who had tried and failed to follow them around gave up pretty easily with their high amounts of energy. But Lieutenant Serif, he kept up with all of it. After multiple attempts to throw him off their trail, tire him out or just hide from him, nothing worked. He was where he was supposed to be. Where he was assigned.

Finally fed up, Ryvera just turned to Lieutenant Serif with a frustrated growl.

“How hard do I have to try to get you off my tail?!” They almost yelled. Lieutenant Serif just chuckled.

“You’ll have to try harder than that, Your Highness.” He smiled, still keeping up his military posture. Ryvera pouted as they stormed away.

“I told father that I didn’t want a personal guard. I’m fine with taking care of myself!” Ryvera ranted as they marched towards their chambers. “But no! He never cares for what I want. He just always saying ‘ _We’ll talk about this some other time’_ or ‘ _For my sake, do this for me’”_ Lieutenant Serif just listened, a small sympathetic smile on his face as Ryvera ranted. When he spoke up, Ryvera turned to look at him in both surprise and confusion.

“So what is it that you want?” He asked. It was such a simple question but it brought a huge weight to Ryvera’s chest. Their demeanour changed, as they looked down with a sigh. The hallway was empty except for the two of them. Sunlight shone in from the huge windows that looked out into the palace gardens.

“I just-!” Ryvera paused.

“I just want a friend.” They finally answered while staring out the window. “I don’t want to be alone anymore. And not just physically either. I don’t want to feel like when I’m with Arlo and Celest that I’m practically invisible. Noa is hardly someone I want to hand out with and everyone else is either busy or away from the palace most of the time.” A whole wave of catharsis washed over them as they spilled their heart out to Lieutenant Serif who, surprisingly, listened intently to every word.

“Then, if I may suggest, how about I become your friend?” He asked, his eyes staring at Ryvera softly. “Offically, yes, I am still your personal guard. But otherwise… we can make this a little more…” He thinks for a moment. “casual.” A smirk appeared on his lips. Ryvera couldn’t help but follow mirror it.

“Two conditions. One, you don’t tell my father about the things I do. And two, we call each other by our first names.” Ryvera ordered, holding up their fingers in front of Vexx’s face. “I’m not accepting anything else.” Vexx just stared at the finger slightly bewildered at the requests. Clearing his throat, he smiled again.

“Very well, Ryvera.” Ryvera could tell that their name felt unnatural being spoken on its own.

“Okay! Come on,Vexx! First, Let’s go to the training hall!” Ryvera grinned before grabbing Vexx’s wrist and pulling them through the palace.

\---

Ryvera sighed thinking back to when they and Vexx first became friends. They were just as loud as the red head. Vexx was right. They weren’t so different from the other two. Especially now. The rest of the crew will have a serious headache eventually. But hey, that’s part of the fun. Ryvera sighed as they switched off the terminal.

“The captain is going to have a headache with the three of us onboard, you know.” Ryvera sighed as they crossed their arms to face the two behind them. Damon just laughed at the notion. Vexx rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Trust me, Your Highness.” Damon sighed as he threw over a muffin to Ryvera. Reflexes taking over, they deftly grabbed the muffin in mid-air. “This is just tip of the iceberg. Come on, let’s go to the training deck.


End file.
